Surprise: Concert of a Lifetime
by bookbaby03
Summary: The Konoha Grand Festival is coming to an end. All that is left is the main event. No one knows what it is, but when the find out what it is, everyone is amazed. For pics go to my homepage. Pairings: IxS, SxS, NxH, NxT


Hey! Hope you enjoy the story! If you want to see the pics of the outfits that are described, go to www.fanfic-info. well obviously it's not mine.

The sun was just setting and the streets of Konoha were packed with people heading to a spot near the main gates where the main event would be taking place. Over the last few days, the Grand Festival of Konoha had been taking place and now it was coming to a close. No one knew what the last, main event would be, for the Godaime Hokage decided to keep it a surprise. Only she and four other girls knew what was about to happen. Many people showed up and gathered around the stage that was set up in the middle of the field. At the same time, just outside of Konoha, four ninja were jumping from tree to tree, coming back into the village.

"Oi, hurry up!" yelled a 17 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "If we hurry we can make it it time for the main event!"

All he received was two 'hn' and a 'how troublesome' from his companions. Naruto just sighed and kept moving forward. Soon they were walking into the village from the main gates and they saw the giant crowd around the stage set up just inside. The other three didn't want to admit it but the giant crowd sparked their interest. Neither Neji, Saskue or Shikamaru had ever seen all of Konoha gathered together for this type of thing.

Meanwhile backstage:

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Calm down already," said one girl.

"It's not going to be that bad," commented another.

"Not that bad! What's that supposed to mean! All of Konoha has come to see this!!!!" yelled the girl who screamed.

"Just don't think of how many people there are," said the last girl. "All you have to do is get out there and perform."

At that moment, Tsunande walked in and looked over the girls. She smiled and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," all four girls answered.

"Alright! Let's get this started then."

Back with the boys:

All four boys realized if they stood they wouldn't be able to see anything that was going on. Instead, they jumped up into a tree near by from which they had a good view of the stage. They all saw Tsunande walk out to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"Alright! I think it's time that we finally get this main event started!"

With the sun set, the only light was coming from the stage. All the lights on the stage dimmed and a figure walked out to where the mic was. A spotlight shone down on her and everyone knew who it was although she looked a little different from normal. Her hair was down and it reached just passed her shoulders. She was wearing a long pink silk dress that reached her ankiles and silver heels. It was almost a strapless except for the two thin straps that went over her shoulders. The dress had silver accents on it and a ribbon that went around her waist.

Music started to play and Ino put her hands on the mic and mic stand.

Every night in my dreams

I see you. I feel you.

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

Ino looked out into the crowd and looked near the very back finding who she was looking for in a tree watching her sing. She smiled and kept singing.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

By now the whole crowd was amazed at the power of Ino's voice. Sure they knew she had a strong voice from all the yelling she normally did, but they had no idea she could sing like that.

There is some love that will not

go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

The song finished and the crowd clapped and cheered for her. In the tree at the back, Shikamaru was shocked. 'Since when cold Ino sing like that?' he thought to himself.

Ino walked off the stage and another girl walked on. This one wore a long dark blue satin dress that almost reached the ground. It had one thick strap that went over her left shoulder. Her hair was a wavy dark brown that reached her mid back. She stepped intot he spotlight and everyone as shocked to find out who it was.

Tenten waited for the music to start and then began to sing.

It's undeniable... that we should be together...

It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never

The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,

Then let me show you now that I'm for real...

If all things in time, time will reveal...

Yeah...

One... you're like a dream come true...

Two... just wanna be with you...

Three... cause it's plain to see... that your the only one for me and...

Four... repeat steps one through three...

Five... make you fall in love with me...

If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One

Tenten looked out onto the crowd smiling and singing. All she could think about was how surprised the crowd must be and if 'he' was out there.

So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...

And undesirable... for us to be apart...

Never would of made it very far...

Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart

Cause...

One... you're like a dream come true

Two... just wanna be with you

Three... cause it's plain to see... that your the only one for me

Four.. .repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...

Say farewell to the dark night... I see the coming of the sun...

I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...

You came and breathed new life

Into this lonely heart of mine...

You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...

She gave a glance to the back of the crowd and found who she was hoping to see sitting in a tree staring at her singing.

One... you're like a dream come true

Two... just wanna be with you

Three... cause it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...

Four... repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One

The music ended and Tenten smiled and the applause she was getting. Up in the tree Neji couldn't believe what he had just seen and heard. He never knew that Tenten would actually do something like that.

Yet another girl was walking out onto the stage, but she was recognizeable from the colour of her hair. Althought it was up in an elaborated hair style the pink hair gave her away as Sakura. She was wearing a long aqua coloured dress that reached her knees at the front. At the back it dropped further down and had a small train. She wore shoes of the same colour which hald ribbons on them that went up her calf. She stood in front of the mic and took a deep breath.

If I should stay,

I would only be in your way.

So I'll go, but I know

I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories

that is all I'm taking with me.

So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.

We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

The crowd was blown away at the fact that Sakura could hold the notes for so long and the fact that she had such a beautiful voice. Sakura glanced at the back of the crowd with a knowing smile and saw that he was sitting up in a tree.

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.

And I wish to you, joy and happiness.

But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

The song ended and the crowd applauded and cheered loudly. In the tree at the back, Sasuke couldn't believe what just happened. 'Since when could Sakura sing, and since when did she look so...' he stopped his train of thought as a fourth girl walked out onto the stage.

She wore a long black dress which had only one strap that went over her right shoulder. She hair was to her shoulder blades and was a dark bluish-purple. Her shoes were black with little bows on the front and the dress stopped and the ankles. Hinata stood in front of the mic and took a deep breath before starting.

Just smile for me and let the day begin.

You are the sunlight that lights my heart within

And I'm sure that you're an angel in disguise

Come take my hand and together we will ride,

On the Wings Of Love

Up and above the clouds the only way to fly

Is on the Wings of Love

On the Wings of Love only the two of us, together flyin' high

Flyin' high upon the Wings of Love

Hinata looked over the crowd nervously but as she continued to sing she got more comfortable and the crowd was amazed that such a shy person had such a beautiful voice.

You look at me and I begin to melt,

Just like the snow when a ray of sun is felt

And I'm crazy 'bout you baby can't you see

I'd be so delighted if you would come with me,

On the Wings of Love,

Up and above the clouds the only way to fly,

Is on the Wings of Love

On the Wings of Love,

Only the two of us,

Together flyin' high,

Flyin' high upon the Wings of love

She looked over the cloud and finally noticed who she was looking for at the back sitting in a tree. She blused but continued to sing as she had been.

Yes you belong to me!

I'm yours exclusively

Right now we live and breathe together,

Inseperable it seems

We're flowing like a stream, running free travling on the Wings of Love

On the Wings of Love up and above the clouds, the only way to fly

Is on the Wings of Love

On the Wings of Love, only the two of us,

Together flyin' high

Flyin' high upon the Wings of Love

Up and above the clouds, the only way to fly

Flyin' high up on the Wings of Love

Only the two of us together flyin high!

Once the song finished the crowd cheered their loudest yet. Naruto sat in the tree thinking to himself. 'How come I never noticed her before?'

Tsunande came out onto the stage and stood at the mic. "We'll have a 5 minute break before the girls come back out and perform the second part of their show.


End file.
